Such apparatuses are known and widely used within the diagnostic clinical practice, and up to now have been the object of continual improvements, considerably increasing their operational potentialities.
On the other hand such considerable increase of the operational potentialities has caused complexity to considerably increase, at least in the use of such apparatuses by a user.
As a general rule, each individual apparatus is used for various different types of clinical examinations, each type being performed by a category of skilled personnel, who tend to use only a part of the functionalities of the apparatus according to their own skills, while other functionalities are kept for other categories of skilled personnel.
A single skilled user can also operate within an environment composed of multiple types of clinical examinations, it being possible for some of such types to be performed more frequently than other ones.
An increasingly emerging drawback is the inclination to delegate non skilled personnel to detect diagnostic images, that is no radiologists or generally physicians, who can perform the required procedural steps without having a profound knowledge, thus preparing images for the subsequent analyses by medical staff.
In such cases, or in situations referable thereto, it is necessary to provide one or more tools integrated within the apparatus for operating a support for operatively training and/or tutoring the user, namely, tools assisting the user in performing the clinical examination by providing said user with necessary instructions during a preparatory step and/or when performing the examination.
However, such currently known tools intended for operating a support operatively training and/or tutoring the user just show instructions for properly performing the examination in a preparatory step and/or when performing the examination.
Moreover, such tools have to be set by skilled personnel, who are often different from the final user, and cannot be modified by the user or by automatic actions based on evaluations of the congruity between the examination execution and reference parameters.
This can lead the user to perform the clinical examination in a wrong manner or with a low quality level, possibly making it necessary to repeat the examination and examination time, since the user has no evaluation support for defining the quality of the performed actions. Instead, the user must follow fixed instructions that he cannot modify on the basis of his own experience, or reference parameters that cannot be updated by automatic actions based on data which are acquired every time by the apparatus, therefore, these data end up being the history of the apparatus.